Another Alien
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Jaejoong's life after graduated from high school. He met again with someone who will change his life... and his love life. YunJae. Alternate Reality. Don't like don't read! Chapter 2 Update!
1. Begin

**Author:** Kyou Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Rating:** T (For mention of alcohol and some swearing)

**Pairing:** Yunho x Jaejoong/YunJae

**Disclaimer: **I. Really. Do. Not. Own. Anything—except this weird fiction, of course! Believe me, the DBSK members, Hong Soohyun, and _Dating on Earth Movie_ is not mine! Well, Li Sui is my OC.

**Warnings:** Alternate Reality, shonen-ai, YAOI with lots of OOCness, bad words. In this fiction, all the DBSK members do have no connection with each other. Yoochun's married with Hong Soohyun, Jaejoong's a former member of a gangster, Yunho's a former class-supervisor, Junsu and Changmin are former students in the same class as Yoochun, Jaejoong, and Yunho. Now they had graduated from senior high school and continuing their education except Jaejoong—who now works as a part-time worker in a restaurant, and Yoochun—who now is a teacher in all girls' high school.

Don't like don't read! Once more, **Flamers be gone.** Clear enough? Good.

**Summary:** Jaejoong's life after graduated from Senior High School. He met again with someone who will change his life; unbeknownst to him, that person was a former classmate he had kicked a ball straight to the nose. YunJae.

**A/N:** This is my first DBSK's fanfic—YunJae. This is a continuation from DBSK's movie **Dating on Earth**— Go watch Dating on Earth Movie if you wanna know the complete version. I know there's no such a continuation for that movie but I can't help myself from writing this plopping ideas! I thought that if Yoochun has wife already, and Junsu with Changmin, I will make Jaejoong with Yunho! XD

Be easy, please?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Jaejoong's POV**

I fell in love with my teacher when I entered my new school. It was not like I fell for her in the first time we met—people said love at first sight, but I never believe it. Instead, I fell in love with that teacher after she showered me her affection when I had businesses with some gangsters. That teacher helped me a lot. She stacked her nose on my business without doubt and I feel sorry that I hurt her. Despite of that, she did care for me.

That was when I feel very stupid.

Why? It is because I fell in love with **a married woman**. Yes, that's true and that's why I bolded the words. My teacher, the one whom I love for the first time, Hong Soohyun is married to one of my classmates: Park Yoochun. Can you believe it? Yeah, I suppose you can because Yoochun is the oldest in the class. In fact, he was a two-years-suspended-student because of a fighting that made one person bleeding so badly. In brief, Yoochun is Soohyun's husband.

Hell yeah, I was shocked the first time I heard about it. However, I accepted the truth after they helped me out from the gangsters. And all the students in school knew it right after that; when Soohyun resigning. Yoochun was the one who proclaimed the issue that he is married with Soohyun.

Was that too dramatic? Yes, it was—of course. Don't tell me to get too mellow-drama as Yoochun did. I… simply fell in love with his wife but it am over now. I got over my feeling for her long time ago.

It was three years ago. Now, I am a part-time worker in a Chinese restaurant. I do not go to colleague due to daily fee. I DO want to go to colleague though but I cannot live my life if I do not support myself with work. So, the best option is for me to give my best shot in work. Sounds great, isn't it?

Yeah, that's what I think before I met **him** in second round. Anybody remember when I kicked a ball straight to his face then he got nose bleeding? You know, I'm talking about the class chairman: Jung Yunho. Remember? Good, because my story begins when I met him in a much unexpected place.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Another Alien**

**© Kyou Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

What is alien? Ever know of it? What about strange creatures that live in Mars? Or maybe strange creatures that have an ambition to take control of earth? Or maybe alien are strange creatures with ugly appearance? Whatever it definitions, it is still some sort of **strange creatures**. Bold them and underline!

"I can't believe he did such a thing! He's definitely an alien!"

He IS an alien if he really is ugly, has a disgusting tail with big eyes colored black-glittering and speaks in weird language. But he is not such a kind, isn't he?

"Can you accept him back after you witnessed him flirting with another girl? I mean—it's good to have a nice chat with your students to share a story but FLIRTING? I can believe it!"

_Confusing for you, huh? It is more confusing for me looking you like this._ I mean it, really.

"_Ya_, Kim Jaejoong! Are you listening to me?" Soohyun yelled at me.

"I'm listening." _How come I not listen to you when your voice is so loud?_ I hope my ears will be fine after this.

"Even you treat me like a kid, don't you?" Woops, I think I made her start to cry. Are pregnant women always this sensitive?

"_Annhyeong_. By the way, how months are your pregnancy?" asked me. "It's getting bigger day by day."

"It is seven months already, and of course it's getting bigger, you silly boy!" answered her with small laugh. Then, she punched me on my shoulder playfully. "Are you waiting for my baby? I bet you wanna be her god father, don't you?"

As if—wait… 'her'?

"It's a girl," Soohyun said again as if she knew what I am thinking, "my baby is going to be a beautiful girl like myself. Don't you agree?" added her with a beautiful smile. I like her smile. I do.

"If she's like you, I guess you have to restrain her with chains around her neck so that she will never get involved with gangsters." I mean it for her safety.

"Kim Jaejoong! How dare you say lik—"

"Soohyun!"

Ah, here comes the source of the problem that made me eating lunch with my former teacher in a restaurant I work for.

"_Mianhae_, Jaejoong! My wife causes you trouble in the middle of your work!" Yoochun apologized to me before turned to his lady. "Soohyun, I swear to God that I'm NOT cheating on you! They're still kids anyway!" He gave such a reason that I know Soohyun will not accept easily. Well, that's not my business. I better get my feet on work before Master lecturing me again.

And that's when I leave the couple alone. Who knows that they would make a lovey-dovey act there? _Haish…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Jaejoong-_ssi_, mind if you come to a place with me? You won't regret it I promise!"

Suddenly, a senior in my part-time job, Li Sui—a Chinese one, invited me to somewhere secret. At first, I did not want to go to such unknown place but I could not reject his invitation either. That's why after work I do not return to my apartment. Instead, I went to a bar. Yes, a BAR. I have stopped the frequency to visit bar though, since it can help me from wasting my money.

One word for this bar I paid visit with Li Sui: NOISY. Well duh, of course a bar will be noisy! People who came here must be crazy for something, like pouring their stress in to some alcohol, wine, music, girls, and guys, anything that costs money. How boring. It's like the same activities with the one who has no particular purpose to do. It sickened me. Disgusting, like the old me.

"Today is my treat! You can order anything you like, _Hyung_!" shouted Li Sui in the middle of noisiness of the bar. I forget to tell you that he is two years younger than me, but since he is the one who has that restaurant, he is my senior then.

"Mind if I go home?" asked me softly.

"What? I can't hear you! Come on! Go get some drinks and ladies!" shouted him again as he dragged me to the counter. "_Vodka_ and _Tequila_, please," said him to a bartender who nodded.

Guess I can't escape from this place till morning. _Haish…_ I can't be late to work tomorrow…

"I'm going home after drink this, Sui," told me bluntly.

"What? No, _Dude_! It's my treat! Have fun as well, will Ya?"

"No. Tomorrow I have morning shift," told me again as I stared at the crowded. _People really are crazy here…_

"Don't worry 'bout it, _Hyung_! I decided to close my restaurant for tomorrow," said him as he flirted with a girl who came to him sensually. I better not look at what they might do after this. You see, in this noisiness, I still could hear a voice of—ah! Whatever!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! U-KNOW-OPPAAAAAA!"

Suddenly, a rabid of girls (?) screamed from their place on the dance floor. I turned my head to look at what exactly that made them so enthusiast. It is a group of dancers—or break-dancers, maybe?—with a leader who was moving his dance wildly. God, even from here I could say that the leader is so skillful and cool. He has the creativity!

He moved from left to right, swaying his hip and teases the people around him with his hands that ruffling his hair. After that, he came with another quick beat and swirled his body then jumped the dance floor with another wild act. I could see the people looked at him with hungry eyes; both girls and guys. He INDEED has a charismatic aura. There's no doubt about it.

"I see you fancy that dancer, Jaejoong-_ssi_," Li Sui suddenly spoke to me. "I can ask him for you, if you want of course…" whispered him on my ears.

Ask him? Did he mean like a one night stand? No, thanks. I'm not into that.

"No."

But then, Li Sui smirked at me before walked to the dance floor. I just focused on my drink as if I don't know him. Hell no if he plans to get me a guy!

"_Hyung_, this is the one whom you want~"

_Shit! He really brought me one!_

I put my drink on the counter and turned my head to say something to that STUPID _Dongsaeng_. However, I found myself cannot perform even a word after I looked at the one he brought with.

"… Kim Jaejoong?"

And I could not help myself from imitating him as I said in disbelieving tone,

"Jung Yunho?"

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

Okay, first chapter of YunJae fiction. Mind giving me a review? No flames, please.

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


	2. Crazy Life

**Author:** Kyou Kionkitchee

**Genre:** Friendship/Romance

**Rating:** T (For mention of alcohol, some swearing, and adult theme)

**Pairing:** Yunho x Jaejoong/YunJae

**Disclaimer: **I. Really. Do. Not. Own. Anything—except this weird fanfiction, of course! Believe me, the DBSK members, Hong Soohyun, and _Dating on Earth Movie_ are not mine! Well, Li Sui is my OC.

**Warnings:** Alternate Reality, shonen-ai, YAOI with lots of OOCness, bad words. In this fanfiction, all the DBSK members do have no connection with each other. Yoochun, who now is a teacher in all girls' high school, married with Hong Soohyun; Jaejoong was a former member of a gangster who now is working as a part-timer at Li Sui's Chinese Restaurant; Yunho was a former class-chairman who now is a dancer at a bar; Junsu and Changmin were former students in the same class as Yoochun, Jaejoong, and Yunho but they had graduated from senior high school and continuing their education except Jaejoong.

**Don't like don't read!** Once more, **Flamers be gone.** Clear enough? Good.

**Summary:** Jaejoong's life after graduated from Senior High School was as a part-time worker at Chinese restaurant. He met again with someone who will change his life. Who knows that the person was a former classmate he had kicked a ball straight to the nose… and is a hot dancer in a bar he visited with Sui. YunJae.

**A/N:** This is my first DBSK's fanfic—YunJae. This is a continuation from DBSK's movie **Dating on Earth**— Go watch Dating on Earth Movie if you wanna know the complete version. I know there's no such a continuation for that movie but I can't help myself from writing this plopping ideas! I thought that if Yoochun has wife already, and Junsu with Changmin, I will make Jaejoong with Yunho! XD

Be easy, please? And I'm sorry for the late update! *kneel down on the floor; apologizing*

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Junsu-_hyung_, let's go to a bar!" A tall man approached another guy who was sitting on a bench near University cafeteria. The said guy lifted one of his eyebrows before replying, "_Again_, Changmin-_ah_? You sure a party person, aren't you?"

The one named Changmin 'tsk'ed. "I know you love party too, _Hyung_! C'mon! It's gonna be fun!"

"Your treat tonight?" Junsu smirked.

Changmin rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Okay!"

Thus, they left for their last class; waiting for tonight impatiently. That was happened before Li Sui dragged Jaejoong to the bar where he met with his fate. And we go to the fate rendezvous of our two main characters.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Another Alien**

**© Kyou Kionkitchee**

**Chapter 2: Crazy Life**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"… Kim Jaejoong?"

The Kim man widened his eyes as he said in disbelieving tone, "Jung Yunho?!"

There, in front of him, stood a gorgeous, handsome man. Spiky brown-black hair with some glitter gel, obsidian eyes that captivated almost everything, fine nose, sexy lips, firm chin that connect with slender tan neck, and way down; tight grey sleeveless shirt that exposed the well-built chest, ripped army jeans combined with black boots… caught his breath.

One question popped in Jaejoong's mind: _Is he really the geek from before?_

Yeah, the geek who was a classroom chairman, a book-worm, a negative aura hidden in the crowd of youth, yet popular. Girls in the class tended to squeal, yelled 'KYAAA' like mad women, and dreamt happily when he walked or simply sat back then. Obviously, he was the man.

One thing crossed Jaejoong's mind as he stared at him: _Hot_.

"_Ya_, Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho snapped his fingers in front of Jaejoong's face. It seemed to _wake_ him up. "Ya still there?"

Jaejoong unconsciously stepped back. "W-what?" His face gave a hint of red on the cheeks as he was caught staring—_well_, he couldn't help but do so since the object there is sooooo fascinating. Just don't tell him the _right_ words.

"I never thought I would see ya here," Yunho said as he moved closer to Jaejoong. He glanced at Sui and winked, and then satisfied when the Chinese man leave; proof that he understands his hidden message.

"What's with the wink?" Jaejoong asked suspiciously. He's starting to feel an omen.

Yunho chuckled, "Jealous?" and he was answered by a snort from the other guy. "So mean~" teased him.

"Who. Are. You? What have you done with the geek?" Jaejoong yelled boringly.

"_Ouch_~ I'm a geek then?" Yunho trapped Jaejoong between his body and the bar table. "No surprise," he whispered in the beauty's left ear before licked it. The touch froze the man on hold before he was pushed away.

"WHAT THE FU—"

"Easy, Man. I'm just kidding~"

"YOU JUST L-L-L-lick my… my… BASTARD!"

"What? It's not like I licked your dick, right?"

"D-DIC—HAISH!"

Yunho chuckled. He liked to see Jaejoong's reaction. He didn't have the chance to see it back then during school time. Well, the right term is he was going to get a little bit of revenge.

"It's a surprise to see ya here. Not even yar schedule to begin with if Sui didn't invite ya, is it? That's quite… understandable," he said with a smirk.

Jaejoong, having forgotten about the earlier statement concerning his 'brother' down there, felt insulted. True if it's said that he didn't go to the bar often, but it's not like he has never been there before! How dare!

"At least I'm not a stupid fool gay who only know how to do fool things in a foolish way!" he snapped quickly.

Yunho was taken aback—a bit, mind you. He knew that Jaejoong was capable to shoot back but not in this situation… and misunderstanding. It almost made that guy looked so… cute?

'_Haish… It's the first time I met with Jaejoong after years. It's not wise to suddenly make a move, Yunho!_' Yunho told himself.

The Jung man slid his hands down from the bar table to give Jaejoong some space. Until he saw that man moved away—again, a little bit only, he caught the other wrist to keep him still. He almost can hear Jaejoong's breath hitched in surprise.

"There are several things I need to clarify to you, Kim Jaejoong," Yunho said in firm voice; made the later man shivered. "First, I'm not gay. I just happen to know this bar and work as a part-time dancer since I need money, and it's not my fault that many women and men are attracted to me. Second, I didn't do any kind of fool things as you said—I mean, how could I say my hobby is a fool one? I love dancing. That's part of my life, Ya know!" He looked troubled after saying that. "And the last, I'm having my holiday because the college I'm attending is giving me off term for my winning at Science Olympic last month."

The last clarification made Jaejoong's eyes wide open. Yes, he almost forgot that the man in front of him was clever enough to beat the hell out of teachers in school back then. But winning at Science Olympic and gets off term alone?! He must be something!

Jaejoong begins to think of the alien that Soohyun talked about really does exist.

"U-KNOW-OPPAAAAA!"

Thus, Jaejoong's thought was cut off by the scream of Yunho's fangirls. One of them suddenly latched herself on the said man's left arm.

"Oppa, let's go on a date!" asked the girl as she was slowly rubbing her chest on Yunho's arm. "I know I can satisfy you~" seduced her.

Before Yunho could say anything, another girl cut him—and shoved the first girl away.

"Don't listen to her, Oppa! She's a slut while I'm not! Let's go?" asked her cheerfully.

Again, before Yunho could say something, another girl shoved the second girl and so on. It made a hell full of fangirls trying to date him. Until several of them tried to heck one another did Yunho take an act.

"Girls, take it easy! Let's not make a ruckus, shall we? I don't want anyone gets hurt!" said Yunho firmly; made all the fighting girls stopped. "Girls shouldn't fight like this, it's a man's job. And I have to say sorry for not going out with either of you. I'm sure there'll be someone who deserves you better than me," explained him softly as smile slowly form itself on his face.

"Oppa..." The girls stared in awe at their favourite dancer. They never thought that U-Know-_oppa_ would be so sweet and kind.

"So, let's just drop it and have fun here. How's that sound?" offered Yunho again cheekily. The girls erupted in happiness squel. He asked the girls to tell the Dj to play his favourite song tonight. When his fangirls went to the Dj, Yunho turned to Jaejoong—who was still stunned from the revelation of how popular the dancer is.

"Wanna dance, Jaejoong-_ah_?"

"Huh?"

It seemed that Jaejoong was still trying to collect himself for he didn't recognize the invitation offered by Yunho. And being Yunho, he never bothers to neglect dancing when his favourite song is playing.

_Crazy Life_.

Thus, Yunho dragged Jaejoong to the dance floor and start dancing. Swaying with the beats, he took Jaejoong's hands on his; giving light squeezes and pecks on the palm. Then, he brought the hands to curled around his neck while his own hands settled on the said man's hip. Close, very close they were, capturing everyone's attention. Sway and sway; bent and snap; grind like touching; almost like a sensual dance showed by two perfectly hot guys.

_Have faith in me._

Yunho untangled Jaejoong's hands from his neck but still keep them firm on his grip. Slowly, he swirled Jaejoong until the man's back leaned on his front. His right hand guided Jaejoong's right one to touch his cheek while his left hand kept Jaejoong's left one on the man's waist. Now, they looked like a hot couple in love with each other within their own world.

_I won't let anyone steps on us._

Jaejoong, being a victim of Yunho, couldn't comprehend what was happening to him. Logically, he would have shoved that man away but somehow he just… couldn't. He couldn't even think clearly! Gosh, what happened to him? Did Li Sui _mix-match_ his drink? Is Yunho bewitching him? God, please tell him no! He had had drugs already, had beaten by mafia, had been in love with someone's wife, and had lost his one and only sister, all in the past. Now what? Is it time for losing his virginity? No the hell no! Why did he even think about it in the first place?!

Only when Yunho kissed his neck did Jaejoong tug free from the man's arms. But again, Yunho wouldn't let his prey to go just like that.

Meanwhile, in the corner near the dance floor, two men sipped their drink. One was coffee latte that had been finished in one go, the other was mix fruit cocktail which was drank slowly. Their eyes locked on a target in the center of the floor. Someone they knew since school time.

Junsu put his glass on the table near his right side. "I see Yunho managed to get himself someone now. Bet the girl willing to die in happiness~"

"Or bloodloss," Changmin finished Junsu's statement before he took a sip on his cocktail again. He started to eat potato salad the waiter served for him. "Every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Three days on weekend Yunho-_hyung_ never fails to come. Sure it's his job but I doubt he can stay that way. On Monday, he has six classes till late—approximately at 9 p.m. He must be exhausted, right?" This taller guy said his concern to his _best friend_.

Junsu shrugged. He took a piece of potato from Changmin's salad then ate it. "I'm sure he can handle it. Like back then on high school, he was doing Yoochun-_hyung_'s homework, wasn't he?"

Changmin rolled his eyes. "Working your brain is different from working your body, Hyung!" he said sarcastically. He knew the man beside him knows about that, yet Junsu likes to mess with him. Changmin knows his other half better.

Chuckling, Junsu patted Changmin's shoulder. "I know, I know," he admitted with slightest bit of apologize tone. The younger man just rolled his eyes again before giving Junsu a small smile. Then, he ate his salad again.

They were accompanied by silence for a moment, only Dj's music and drunkenly-shouting people decorating their ears. They were too absorbed by their own matters that they didn't realize that one by one people on the dance floor started to stop dancing. Only when somebody shouted something along the line 'more', 'baby', and 'fucking-hot', did they snapped from the trance.

"Bet Yunho starts it again~" whistled Junsu as if he knew what's going on with those people. "Is he dancing the sensual one, Changmin-_ah_? I can't really see from here," asked him.

Changmin rose from his seat to look the floor. Then, he froze.

"Hyung, Yunho-_hyung_ is dancing with a man…"

Junsu lifted his left eyebrow. "Oh, is not a girl then. Changing preference, is he?" He took one potato again from Changmin's bowl. "What does his look like?"

"… Kim Jaejoong."

Junsu choked in surprise.

**-.-.-TBC-.-.-**

Okay, second chapter of YunJae fiction. I'm sorry for the late update. I'm getting worse writing English fanfiction because I'm too focused writing Indonesian ones. So very sorry! But really, I'll try to update as soon as possible! So, keep stay tuned!

Mind giving me a review? No flames, please.

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
